


【冢不二】你不在

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二】你不在

你不在 

“呐，手冢，这个很好吃的哦，我推荐。”不二目光诚恳，表情认真，叫人很难对他产生怀疑或者拒绝他提供的好意。   
但是手冢和他认识多年，对於不二的奇怪味觉，曾经深受其害。   
所以镜片後的那双眼睛在扫过那一小碟颜色过分鲜刈的蘸料後，手冢扶了扶眼镜，谨慎地选择了沈默。   
不二也不勉强，只是低声用手冢刚好听得到的声音咕哝了一句：“还是这麽不解风情呢。”   
这一瞬的不二，带了点撒娇的味道，笑意从眼底蔓延开去，恍然便是当年青学那个总是站在他身边，云淡风轻微笑的天才。   
手冢微微有点分神，於是错过了不二接下来的问话。   
“手冢这些年还好吧？”   
“⋯⋯”   
“手冢？”   
“啊？”刚刚反应过来的手冢，迎面便对上了不二探究性的目光。   
“手冢你在走神。”   
“我没有。”本能地否认。没想到对方的笑意更浓，已经带了点揶揄的味道。   
“手冢曾经说过，能同时思考十件事吧。”   
“啊。”   
“如果方便的话，不知道手冢能不能跟我分享一下你现在同时想的十件事呢。”   
果然。眼见不二已经两手托腮撑在桌子上看著他，一副乖宝宝的样子。 

“不行。”   
一段尴尬的沈默。大概没想到会被这麽干脆地拒绝，不二的瞳孔倏然放大，但也只是一瞬间，又恢复到了一贯弯弯的笑眼。   
“被拒绝了呢，好伤心。”   
他表现得根本不像是伤心的样子好吗？   
“现在想的只有一件事。”   
“是什麽呢？”   
“听不二说话。”   
“是吗？呵呵^^” 

过了一会。   
“觉得手冢一点都没变呢。^_^”   
“有些地方变了，有些地方还是一样。” 

“交过几个女朋友？”   
手冢犹豫了一下，还是据实交代：“两个。”   
“哦？”蓝眼睛亮了起来，似有追问的意向，但话还没出口，就被手冢打断。   
“已经分手了。”语气淡淡的，但意思已经表达得很清楚：   
这个话题就到此为止吧。 

後来不二和手冢就被其他人分开了，菊丸非要跟不二好好回忆当年的同窗之情，越前和桃城两个人跑过来老老实实跟手冢讨教打职网的经验，後生可畏，两人已经成为现在日本网坛炙手可热的新星。   
闹到半夜，大家乱七八糟喝了些酒，就开始有点不清醒了。   
“不二。”手冢一把抓过正忙著生吃芥末（⋯⋯）的笑呵呵的天才，掰正他的脸对著自己。   
“当年，为什麽要转学？”   
自己都能闻到嘴巴里呼出的酒气，手冢皱了皱眉。对方却笑得一派天下太平的样子，看来也喝了不少。 

“果然呐，手冢还是介意的。”高中不二转学到立海大，河村不再打网球，再加上手冢在德国打职网，青学网球部骤失三员大将，尽管各位学长和大石菊丸等人尽了全力，也只能获得关东第五，止步於全国大赛。   
“对不起，我⋯⋯”   
“不是。”   
猜到不二要自责，手冢立刻开口打断了他，“我并不是在介意青学的成绩，而是⋯⋯”   
接下来的话却突然说不出口了，不二正睁著眼睛看著他，目光盈盈，对於收起了笑脸的不二，手冢顿觉不知所措。   
“我是想问，为什麽不再打网球了？” 

不二淡淡别过脸：   
“因为网球，不是生活的全部。” 

──和这支队伍一起进入全国大赛，是我的梦想，是我因为你而产生的梦想。   
如果你都不在，我也就没有去追求胜负的动力了。 

“我一直在等你。”   
手冢想，他大概真是喝多了，否则怎麽会如此坦率。  
在酒精的驱使下，手冢的行为异常大胆。他轻轻靠上去，把已经变成化石的不二拥在了怀里。  
“我一直在等你⋯⋯” 

──为什麽不继续打网球？我一直在等待你追赶上来。   
不愿意去想象那是何等的寂寥。   
站在荣耀的高峰，而你不在。 

──END──


End file.
